1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tanks, tank units, liquid ejection systems, and liquid ejection apparatuses.
2. Related Art
As a mode of a tank, an ink tank capable of containing ink that is to be supplied to a print head portion of an inkjet printer (hereinafter referred to simply as “a printer”) is known. A printer is a mode of a liquid ejection system or a liquid ejection apparatus. There are cases where, in an ink tank, an electrode that is used for detecting the amount of remaining ink is attached to the inside of an ink containing portion in which ink is contained (e.g., JP-A-2014-184594 and JP-A-2007-090558, etc.).
A printer may be used in an inclined state relative to a prescribed arrangement posture in some cases (usually, a printer is in a horizontal arrangement state). In such cases, in the ink tank attached to the printer, the position of the liquid surface of ink, the contact state between the electrode and the ink, and the like are different from those when in the prescribed arrangement posture. It is favorable in the printer and the ink tank that a user can more correctly understand the amount of remaining ink even in such a situation. Some printers include a plurality of ink tanks that have different ink capacities. In such printers, it is favorable that a user can equally understand, as much as possible, the amounts of remaining ink in the respective ink tanks regardless of the capacities thereof. In not only the ink tanks but other kinds of tanks capable of containing liquid, it is favorable that the user can more correctly understand the amount of remaining liquid contained in these tanks regardless of various conditions.